Chapter 21 - Opponents From Across The Sea
“Ouch.” moaned Ash “Hay are you ok?” asked John “Yea I’m fine. Pikachu are you ok?” Ash asked “Chu.” nodded Pikachu “What hit me?” wondered Ash They looked in front of them and outside of the door they saw a young girl on the ground looking no more than 10 years old. She was a light skinned girl that had short pink almost white hair and red eyes. She wore a blue and green dress like outfit, however it was split on both sides on the legs and was tied off around her waist by a blue sash that also had a small sword hanging from it. She also wore blue stocking on her legs and arms with a pair of sandals. “Hay are you ok?” asked Violet “Yes I’m fine.” moaned the girl “Arcta,” said a voice “What’s that?” asked Violet The girl moved her arms and their in her arms was a small furry ice blue and white pokémon, that it had a lot of bruises covering it‘s body. “Cool what is that pokémon?” wondered Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it. “Arctangel the Charming Pokémon and the evolved form of Cubly. Arctangel are vain, fickle and very hard to please becoming easily spoiled. Once this happens they prefer to sit back and charm other pokémon or even humans into doing what they want.” said The pokédex “It looks hurt.” noted John “Yea you’d better get inside.” urged Kacy Violet helped the girl to her feet and she ran into the pokémon center and up to the counter where Nurse Joy was. “Hay.” They heard another voice shout. Everybody turned around and a teenage girl and boy running toward them. The girl was light skinned she had long blue hair that was in a pony tail and she wore a outfit that was similar to the younger girl they had saw before, but it was a light blue almost white in color. She also woe stockings on her hands and legs though she also had wrist guards and two swords hanging from her waist. The boy wore also light skinned and had brown hair wearing a white shirt with a blue muscle shirt under it and a pair of light brown pants. He had a large black sword sheath hanging on his back. “Hay have any of you seen a white hair girl come here?” asked The girl “Yea she just went inside after ran into each other.” said Ash “Oh thank goodness.” sighed The girl as she took a deep breath. “At least we know she’s alright.” smiled The boy “Hay mind if I ask what happened to her pokémon?” asked Ash “He was in a battle against a much stronger pokémon and ended up losing the battle.” said The girl “So he’s a fighter.” thought Micheal “Yea…that pokémon was given to her as a gift by our sensei. It was the smallest Arctangel in it’s litter and it wanted to prove itself.” smiled The boy “It must’ve had it hard.” noted Kacy “Well it’s previous trainer took good care of it and just decided that it should go with someone who it could connect with.” nodded The boy “Now that sounds like something Timothy would say right buddy.” laughed Ash “Pika…Pi.” agreed Pikachu “Hay you know Timothy?” asked The girl “Yea he is my sensei.” nodded Ash “I didn’t know Timothy was training anybody.” laughed The boy “Yea…we’ve been training under him for about a year and 6 or 7 months now.” smiled Ash “Pika…Pikachu.” nodded Pikachu “You must be from the Kanto region?” asked The girl “Yes.” nodded Ash “Your Pikachu is a cutie. Unlike the other Pikachu’s I’ve seen your’s is an ordinary one.” smiled The girl as she rubbed Pikachu on the head. “Chu.” smiled Pikachu “So were is Timothy at anyway?” asked The boy “Well he’s off training.” shrugged Ash “All man…I was hoping to show him I’ve good I’ve gotten.” sighed The boy sounding disappointed. “Hay mind if I ask who ya’ll are and how is it that ya’ll know Timothy? Micheal asked “Oh yea sorry about that. My name is Thomes…Thomes Umi and this is my sister Isabel Umi.” Thomes said “It’s nice to meet you.” greeted Isabel Just then the Pokémon Center doors opened up and the little girl from before walked out with a pokéball in hand. “And that there is Isabela Umi our sister.” smiled Thomes “I’m Ash Ketchum.” waved Ash “My names Micheal Mokuzai.” waved Micheal “Hello I’m Violet Hana.” waved Violet “I’m John Kumoraseru.” waved John “Kacy Kumoraseru is my name.” waved Kacy “Nice to meet you all.” nodded Thomes “Hay wait now I know why your names sound familiar from. You’re the children of the Mizukage of the Hidden Ocean Village.” guessed John “Yea were here for the Chunin Exams.” nodded Isabel “Hay we’re on our way to the academy. If ya’ll want ya’ll can come with us.” smiled Ash “Sounds good.” nodded Thomes as they all headed toward the academy. ……………………………… Meanwhile somewhere over the ocean Deoku rode on the back of a large two headed bird pokémon flying southeast toward Forchard Island. “I hope Timothy doesn’t mind me doing this now that he’s back. I mean if feel’s only like yesterday that he up and left the village and left me in charge of the Dragon clan.” thought Deoku to himself. Deoku looked down at the bluish-black feathers of his pokémon as they glistened as the rays of sun shined down on them. “What do you think Bicefagle? Do you think he’ll mind?” Deoku asked the pokémon. “Bicefa.” said One of the pokémon’s heads as it turned around and looked at him. “Yea your probably right. He’s been that way since I first meet him back when he first joined the Dragon Clan.” smiled Deoku The pokémon lowered it’s descent getting close enough to the water that it’s tail drug along the ocean surface. “He was strange to say the least. I mean he would take on any mission no matter how lame or dangerous and not think twice about it. He was really strange…no not strange maybe just different from anybody I had ever meet. No I don’t think he’ll mind. Alright Bicefagle let’s pick up the pace.” laughed Deoku “Fagle.” said Both of the pokémon heads. With a flap of pokémon’s powerful wings it sped off into the distance leaving a large wave of water behind them. ………………………………. “So Ash what made you decide to become a shinobi?” Thomas asked “Well to be honest I didn’t even know what a shinobi was until I came to this region. It was Timothy who actually asked me to train to become one.” laughed Ash “Well that’s understandable cause you don’t really see any shinobi outside of the Five Great Region.” noted Isabel “Yea I’ve been able to do so much stuff since I’ve learned to use chakra. Stuff that I never would’ve dreamed of doing.” smiled Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” nodded Pikachu “But we still have a long way to go.” said Kacy “Yea well we all have to start somewhere.” agreed Ash as he turned around and started skipping backwards. “Not me I’m going to be the strongest ninja ever.” stated Micheal “Gar…Gar.” nodded Garmane “Yea me and Garmane are going to become and unstoppable team.” laughed Micheal “Not before me and Pikachu.” retorted Ash “Pikachu…Pi…Pika.” laughed Pikachu as he held up his paw. “Yea now what ya’ll got to say about that.” laughed Ash “Bring it then.” laughed Micheal “Gar.” laughed Garmane Ash and Micheal began to shadow box each other while Kacy, John, Thomas, Isabel, Violet, and Isabela laughed at them when all of a sudden Ash backed into something. “Sorry about that.” apologized Ash as he turned around. The guy turned around showing that he was light skin, had long white strands of hair in the front and black in the back. He wore a long grey jacket that had large sleeves and 3 belts on the waist. He wore a dark black shirt underneath and a pair of black paints with a large sword on his back. “Hay are you blind or something kid!” shouted The boy “Hay I said I’m sorry.” retorted Ash as he backed up a little. “Your lucky I’m in I good mood or else I’d beat the hell out of you kid.” replied The boy “Geez guy…I don’t know what your problem is, but I said I’m sorry.” retorted Ash “Pika.” said Pikachu “Kid it stupid not to watch were your going cause you never know what could happen. No that won’t work calling you stupid would an insult to stupid people. No your worst than that.” laughed The guy “Hay wait just a minute there’s no reason to be like that!” shouted Ash angrily “Pika…Pi!” shouted Pikachu “But as stupid as you are I guess you would be living proof that a man can live without a brain.” retorted Ash as he folded up his arms. Everybody behind him began to laugh as the guy moved his sword from its back and held It out toward Ash. “Alright kid I wasn’t going to hurt you, but know you’re done for.” snarled The guy The guy raised his word and was just about to swing at, but then Thomas walked in front of him. “What your deal…you looking to die as well.” The guy said “Just try it…I need a good work out before the exams began anyway.” smiled Thomas as he put his hand on the handle of his sword. “So you say, but from my point of view I just see somebody looking to be slaughtered.” smiled The guy “I’d like to see things from your point of view, but I can’t seem to get my head that far up my ass.” smiled Thomas “That’s it your dead!” The guy shouted as he swung his sword. “Stop it Simon.” said a voice They all looked around and saw another teenage looking boy had appeared out of thin air. He was light skinned had white spiky hair and red eye’s wearing a strange black outfit that had steel on his hands, shoulder and chest though it was somewhat revealed. He also wore a long dark red scarf that covered his mouth and blew in the wind behind him. “Why Markus?” Simon asked “Because we’re not her to cause trouble.” said Markus “Where did that guy come from…I didn’t sense him at all.” thought John to himself. “Fine.” snarled Simon as he sheathed his sword. “That’s what you get.” said another voice. All of a sudden a teenage girl appeared out nowhere in a cloud of dust beside Markus. She had the same skin color as Markus and Simon with black hair, wearing a black shirt that was connected to a maroon shirt. “Shut up Lisa!” shouted Simon “Now where did she come from? I didn‘t sense her either.” thought John “You’ll have to forgive my brother’s ignorance.” apologized Markus “Whatever.” snorted Simon “None taken, but who are you three?” asked Ash “I am Markus Suma, that’s Lisa Suma and Simon Suma. We are shinobi from the Suma Clan from the Chikyk Region. We are here to participate in the chunin exams." explained Markus "Well good luck to you." smiled Ash “We don't need luck." snarled Simon "Lisa, Simon lets go." ordered Markus Markus turned around and began walking off with Lisa and Simon following him. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content